Without You
by Voshela
Summary: My rendition of Twilight. I'm just getting started so bear with me. R&R to tell me what you think. Please be kind. Thanks!


**Disclaimer: I don't. Stephanie does.**

Alice's POV

I'm lying in bed taking steady breaths and counting them as they pass..2346, 2347, 2348. I'm doing this to practice my "human" habits for the first day of another senior year that starts tomorrow. How many times can one go through school without going insane from the monotony? 2361..2362.. I sit up in bed finally giving up on any type of relaxation. I haven't been able to reach any level of contentment since I had that first vision about..her.

I was hunting late one evening, carefully tracking the movements of a particularly large bear. I ran through the forests of Forks, Washington, feeling the wind and night air brush against my stone-like form. I was bathing in the scents and sounds of the forest when my sight was suddenly blurred by a vision_._

_ She was lying on the forest floor. She was lying..underneath me it seemed. I couldn't quite make out her face, but I couldn't mistake that voice, that scent. Her voice was magic. "Alice," was all she said. It was barely a whisper to human ears. To me, its resonance shined through as if it were shouted from a mountaintop. Just as simply as her voice spoke my name, I was bombarded with her scent, strawberries and lilac finished with earth. She was the earth to me. Though I had no idea who this creature was, I knew she was supposed to be mine. She was my foundation, my reason for existing, and I'd never even seen her face. Who was this angel? _

I searched the future to no avail. I decided to head back towards the house and speak with Carlisle; the bear would have to wait.

(Back to present)

I rose from bed as I finished recalling the vision and pulled my cell phone for the night stand to check the time. 5:30am. School started at eight so I decided to go ahead and get ready.

I showered quickly and walked back to my bedroom and into my walk-in closet. Although it was September, Forks was a bit on the cold side by this point, at least to humans anyway. So I chose a black cashmere sweater, a pair of my tight dark wash skinny jeans and my black knee-high Louis Vuitton boots. I was satisfied.

I skipped down the stairs and out to the garage where my siblings were waiting. My sister Rosalie was sitting in the car with her boyfriend Emmett, my brother for all intents and purposes. My other brothers Edward and Jasper were sitting in Edward's Volvo holding hands and talking about what they wanted to do after class. I hit my remote and cranked up my canary yellow Porsche 911 and climbed in. As I pulled out of the driveway I waved goodbye to my mother Esme who was standing on our front porch. She wasn't really our mother but we claimed that she and her husband Carlisle adopted all of us so we could live amongst humans.

So I guess I should explain what I meant about my vision earlier. As vampires, some of have special abilities we gain when were turned. I have visions of the future. Of course, the future can change so that makes my visions subjective, but they are visions none the less.

Rosalie doesn't necessarily have a specific power, but she has an uncanny beauty and charm about her that can't be compared to either vampires or humans. Granted she is gorgeous, but she's not my type. She's beautiful and she knows it.

Emmett, Rose's mate, has a sort of super strength. I guess he acquired it from the circumstances of the way he was turned. Emmett was attacked by a grizzly bear and Rosalie discovered him while she was out hunting. Minutes from death, she brought him back to Carlisle and he assisted in changing him. They've pretty much been inseparable ever since. Carlisle has an ability to resist the sight and smell of human blood unlike any other vampire in existence. That tends to be quite useful considering he's been practicing medicine for the better part of 400 years. His wife Esme is a mother at heart. One can tell she would have been an excellent mother in her human life and has a nurturing quality that rivals some of the best parents. I guess that's why she cares for us the way she does. Whether we're indestructible or not she always tends to worry when we go somewhere significant. Jasper is an empath. He can manipulate people's emotions whenever they are nearby and he can experience the emotions of others. It's annoying at times, but in some instances a welcome interference. Lastly, there's Edward. To put it plainly, he can read minds. He saw when I had my vision about my mystery girl and immediately began to bombard me with questions. I told him I had no idea who she was or even what she was. I just remembered hearing a faint sound in the vision that I couldn't quite figure out. Of course, after speaking with Edward about it the whole damn family knew. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, however the constant teasing from Emmett was becoming an annoyance to say the least. "Wow Alice you're finally gonna get laid," he'd guffaw. Thankfully Rosalie would handle things for me by giving Emmett a swift smack to the back of the head.

I pull up at the school as the clock hits 7:45. I get out of the car and walk over to stand with the rest of my siblings when a vision starts to overtake me. I'm immediately pulled out before I can see anything when I hear a loud roaring engine and spot an old, rusty Chevy pulling into the parking and creak to a stop. I see a girl, just a little taller than me with dark mahogany hair, and skin pale as the moon step out of the truck. The wind blew and brought her scent right to me like an offering. I know that smell. My throat began to burn. Where do I know this girl from? I'm looking at her with curiosity and I guess she felt my stare because she looked up at me and my breath caught when I heard her gasp. She was beautiful beyond words. Her voice was magic. Sunlight reformed. This angel was my mystery girl, and I finally figured out that faint sound I couldn't decipher in my vision. It was her heartbeat. She was human.

2 hours earlier: Bella's POV

5:45am. Already? I had that same dream again. I keep dreaming about this same girl, or goddess really. She's a little smaller than I am. I'm not sure how tall because well, we're always laying down. Well, I'm laying on my back and she's always poised over me. She had the face of a goddess. She had short, spiky hair and smooth, pale almost porcelain-like features. Her eyes are my favorite. They are deep amber and yellow. A color unlike anything I've ever seen. When I reach up to touch her face, she looks at me with such love and adoration. She smiles with those ruby-red lips and I'm home. "Alice," is the name pulled from my lips almost instinctively. Her face moves closer to mine, then of course like every other good dream, I wake up. Every time. Alice..the goddess of my dreams is called Alice. I just wish she was real..

I get out of bed and get ready for class. First day at Forks High. New school, new people to laugh at me when I fall and bust my ass, new schedule and map to memorize, and most certainly new girls that I can't have. Fantastic. I throw on a black tank top, a blue form-fitting flannel tee, hip-hugger jeans and my silver Nike shox. I brush and straighten my hair and run downstairs for breakfast careful not to fall along the way. I make a bowl of cereal and sit down to eat when my dad Charlie comes into the kitchen. "Mornin' Bells, ready for school," he asks. "Yea Dad," I shrug. He looks at me with an awkwardness,"Well that's good." He grabs his coat and yells behind him that he'll be late coming home. That's a good thing about Charlie I guess. He doesn't hover.

I finish my cereal, wash the bowl and run back upstairs to brush my teeth. When finished, I grab my bag and keys and head out to my truck. I climb in and crank the engine and it roars to life. I slowly back out into the street and make my way to Forks High.

A few miles down the road I pull into the parking lot and park my truck. I climb out trying to make sure I don't catch one of my feet on something. I grab my things and head towards the building when I feel a pair of eyes watching me. I turn my head and see..a goddess. I feel my heart speed up in my chest as I gasp out loud. I'm focused on her eyes. Deep amber and yellow, unlike any color I have ever seen. Her face, was pale and porcelain. Lips ruby-red. She was a little smaller in stature than I and appeared to be shorter as well, with short, spiky black hair. This was the goddess of my dreams. Alice was real..impossible.


End file.
